thornvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Daxon jr. (Lorn)
Allen Elliot Daxon, (formerly Aaron Elliot Daxon jr.), attended Thornville High and graduated in the Class of 2015. He is 18, and his birthday is May 16th. Lorn taught himself how to play guitar on the hand-me-down he received from his late uncle, that he named Juliet, and this seems to be his only hobby. He has a young pet corn snake who he named Ceridwen. His main blog is TheLornTeen , and his reblog/personal blog is Guitars-and-Stars . Allen's mod is Kazzie . They would generally ''appreciate at least speaking to a mod before interactions because of Lorn occassionally being brisk and skeptical about meeting people. This isn't needed, so long as no one is offended if Allen accidentally gets rude! o/ Personality ﻿Allen suffers from Borderline Personality Disorder, which makes him very sensitive to his emotions. To cope with this, he's tried his best to teach himself to avoid extreme feelings (and other people) altogether. It makes it seem as though he's constantly bored or disinterested or rude, and it's made him very nervous around other people, and succumb to social anxiety. He's soft spoken and intelligent, but fumbles a lot with speaking out loud. He's wary of others, and judges harshly based on first impressions and how they present themselves to him. These impressions are hard to change on him, but he is willing to give second chances. Name Shenanigans Having the same name as his father bothered ''Aaron jr., since it bothered his mother so much after the divorce. Early on entering high school, he began going only by Lorn to have a name that was his. During his senior year, he outgrew this name, and with the help of his brother, settled on the name Allen. Childhood Young Aaron jr. was a very vibrant and happy kid, who loved things like exploring and asking too many questions, and he was a Scooby-Doo fanatic with a fascination to things like ghosts and ghost hunting. Aaron had previously lived with both of his parents and his brother, but when his mother and father had a falling out, he was put on the backburner of his mother's agenda. She refused to let him visit his dad, and it was never pressed otherwise. She was hard on him, and spent more of her time doting on Spencer, Lorn's older half-brother. Any sibling arguments or fights were favoured to Spencer, and as Lorn's Borderline started to surface as he got older, their fights got worse, and his mother got harder on him. He'd do his best in every aspect he could to impress her in hopes to appease the space between them and sort of "get back" the mother he once had from her, but it was always a useless effort. Lorn's "seeing shadows" became more frequent at this time too, which was a constant irritation to him and to his mother, who insisted that no matter what, there was no such thing. Lorn tried his best to suppress anything and everything that she found annoying. Hitting high school wasn't much easier on him. Teenage Years As Lorn hit high school, he became more distant and unsure of how he thought of himself and other people. He landed himself in an abusive friendship that he could not recognize as harmful, and continued to lose the little self respect he had for himself, including the hopeful outlook he had on life, and began a worse downward spiral into self-harming after an unfortunate traumatic event that will not be put into detail. Eventually, with news of a friend's death, he had a meltdown episode directed at his mother, who promptly dropped him at his since-then-absent father's house, claiming he was too much and wanted nothing more to do with his issues. He and his father surprisingly made up for time with no issue, and Lorn found being able to see his dad as a new found freedom. When his mother up and moved to a new town for Spencer's college schooling, Lorn went with her, and found himself worse off with struggling depression than he had been before. His grades fell, he skipped school as often as he could get away, and his self harm and suicidal thoughts worsened. He would pick fights with his brother for the sole purpose of getting beaten up by him, he spent most of his time sleeping, and even ignored his love of writing and playing music. A caught attempt at his life out of at that point numerous by his brother slightly patched the rocky relationship they had between them, and Spencer helped convince their mother to let Lorn go stay with his dad back in Thornville. Back in a town with faces and places he recognized, and with his caring dad and very doting step mother, he had the chance to even himself out, and began taking medication as well as going to regular therapy for his mental disorders. Current events Since graduation, Allen has continued working at J&J's coffee while he figures out what he wants to do about school. He has had more time to work with his music, & has started specially recording his songs. He is continuing to date Jean, and is working with himself about other friendships in his life. Family His Mother : Who is as of yet, and will probably remain, unnamed. She is responsible for having made Lorn's self worth start its steady descent into his own pits of hell, and continues to do nothing for it. She is selfish and fickle and stubborn, having kept Lorn from his father out of her own bitterness rather than his best interest. Lorn has since, being around his father and step mother, given up any care at an attempt to mend the relationship with her. Aaron Daxon Sr. (Father) : Lorn's earliest memories of his father were always of his bright attitude, smile, and great advice, and since being reunited with him, this has not changed. Aaron sr. works hard, and has started working harder since Lorn started living with him and his wife, to keep them as comfortable as he can. He is a very proud and happy father. Katy Daxon (Step-Mother) : Katy married Aaron sr. a few years previous to Lorn coming home to them. The two of them had been close friends in high school, but had never pressed the idea of dating until much later in their lives. She would often ask him about seeing his son, and just as frequently would open lecture on him for not being a part of his life. When Lorn was first left with them, she did her best to keep a distance, since it was unknown how he would cope with suddenly being tossed back and forth between two houses. She grew an instant massive grudge against Lorn's mother after becoming aware of Lorn's poor mental health, and she would often argue with her when she would come to pick Lorn up. They had a particularly loud arguement when she had picked Lorn up a final time before moving, and had dragged Aaron sr. heavily toward pressing charges for the time lost from seeing his son, that still wasn't acted upon for worry of putting more stress on Lorn. : Since he's moved back with them for good, Katy has been a very natural and very great mother to him, and he has even started refusing calling her Katy to address her personally, favouring "mom" over everything. It makes her very sentimental and she loves him like her own son, as she is unable to produce children of her own. Spencer Readson (Older Half-Brother) : Spencer and Lorn are brothers through their mother, and has he has never known his father. While they were young, Spencer looked to Aaron sr. as a father before he and his mother had a falling out. Spencer has anger problems that are spoiled in the wrong ways by his mother, who will find any reason to excuse them. She's pressed him into doing well in school and sports, and she spoils him rotten. : Lorn and Spencer were never good at getting along, and it worsened as time went on. During Lorn's lowest points, he would provoke Spencer's anger problems into beating him up. After catching Lorn at an attempt at his own life and preventing it from happening, he and Lorn had come to a common ground to stop the fighting and arguements between them. He helped in convincing their mother to let Lorn leave, since it was clear that his environment was having a harshly negative effect on him, and the two now keep small contact through Lorn's hidden Facebook account. : Spencer also hates that Lorn grew passed him in height. Karen Lewis (Step-Aunt) : Karen and Lorn are related through Katy, Katy being Karen's older sister by 12 years. She is just as helpful and caring to Lorn as Katy is, but Lorn would often rather talk and vent to Karen since they are that much closer in age, and since they do not live together. Friends Danise Murphy (Dani) : Allen looks up to Dani like more than a sister; they have had a similar experience with the same harmful person in their lives. He trusts her more than he trusts anyone because of this, and he's easily most himself when he's around her, despite major differences in their personalities. Jean Willan : Jean is one of Allen's newer friends, and someone he's felt he connects the most to out of anyone in his life. He very clearly has quite the crush on her, and is constantly fumbling about his feelings and his attempts to do anything about this. They have since started dating, and have attended prom together. Allen likes to sing to her, and bring her coffees from work, and likes to dote on her. Ax Ferrer : Allen's aforementioned and previously harmful friendship, Lorn has started to work with Ax again for the better of both of them. He cherishes this friendship, and is afraid to lose it. Extras *Here is a link to his page on Charahub. Under the "questions" tab, there is a lot more about him. *He's accepted that he's a medium, he is just unsure how to proceed with this. *He's comin out of his cage *He's been doin just fine *im done thats it thats all goodbye this was TEDIOUS Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Student